1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for use as, for example, an electronic copying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic copying machine, when purchased by a user, is transported to the user. The electronic copying machine transported to the user includes a developing apparatus. Recently, such a developing apparatus contains a developing agent in advance for quick use.
The developing apparatus comprises a developing roller and a developing agent container for containing a developing agent. A film-like shield member with a high sealing effect is interposed between the developing roller and the developing agent container.
This type of developing apparatus containing a developing agent in advance has a small size in general. The user takes out the shield member from the developing apparatus by himself. Once the shield member is taken out, the developing roller is put in contact with the developing agent container so that the developing agent may be supplied.
In the prior art, however, if a copy button is erroneously depressed in the state in which the shield member is attached in the developing apparatus, the image forming operation begins.
Thus, if the user forgets to take out the shield member, or if the shield member is cut while it is being taken out, or if the copy button is erroneously depressed while the action of taking out the shield member is suspended, the image forming operation is performed uselessly and uneconomically.